Odd Gets Sissified
by RySenkari
Summary: Sequel to Sissi's Odd Predicament. It's been two weeks since Sissi was humiliated at the hands of Odd, and she wants revenge... Odd's about to find out that Sissi can be more brilliant than he ever gave her credit for.


DISCLAIMER: Code: Lyoko and its characters are not owned by me, but are owned by Moonscoop, which I believe is a company in France. coughcheeseeatingsurrendermonkeyscough

O-O-O

Sissi Delmas was on a mission... a mission for revenge. She wanted revenge for an incident which had taken place two weeks prior, in her dorm room... all she wanted was some sleep, but it had turned into one of the most humiliating hours of her life.

_"I'm gonna make Odd pay..."_

Odd had been putting up posters outside Sissi's room, posters imploring people to assist him in locating his missing dog Kiwi. This had disturbed Sissi's sleep, and she'd gone outside to confront him, insulting both him and Kiwi in the process. In retaliation, Odd had gone back into Sissi's room, duct-taped her into a chair, and for the next-half hour, proceeded to tickle Sissi's feet until she was in tears. Odd's dog Kiwi had gotten into the action as well.

_"Yessiree, I am gonna get that Odd Della Robbia... nobody humiliates Sissi and gets away with it!"_

Sissi was storming down the hallway of the boys' dormitory area. In one hand she held a roll of duct tape, in the other, a black wig and a wire hanger, on which was draped an exact duplicate of the outfit Sissi was wearing. By the end of the night, if all went according to plan, Odd would be completely, totally utterly humiliated... Sissi would dish out punishment ten times worse than anything the school's disciplinary committee could conceive, which was the main reason Sissi had told no one else, not even her father, about what Odd had done.

That, and the fact that if Ulrich ever found out... no, Sissi didn't even want to think about that.

_"This is it," _thought Sissi, a devilish smile on her face. She set down what she was carrying and slowly opened the unlocked door to Odd's dorm room. Inside, Odd slept quietly on the bed at the right-side of the room, while on the left side, Ulrich's bed was empty. _"Ulrich will be studying in the library with Yumi for at least the next two hours, but as I suspected, lazy Odd's already gone to sleep... which gives me PLENTY of time to carry out my revenge!"_

Snickering to herself, Sissi set down the materials she'd gathered on Ulrich's empty bed. Then, she took a brief look around the room until she found what she was looking for... under Odd's bed sat a metal dish which Odd used to give water to Kiwi. The dog himself was sleeping peacefully next to the dish, and Sissi quietly slid the empty dish out from under the bed, picking it up and making a quick trip to the nearby bathroom to fill it up with clean water, as well as to retrieve two bars of soap. While all of this was going on, Odd slept peacefully, still wearing his purple outfit from earlier in the day.

Once Sissi had filled up the dish, she returned to the dorm room and set it down on the floor, before closing and locking the door behind her and picking up the duct tape from Ulrich's bed. She walked over to Odd and glanced down at him, still smiling the same scheming grin she'd worn when she'd entered the room.

_"I _know _you're a sound sleeper, Odd... let's find out just how sound a sleeper you are..."_

Slowly, cautiously, carefully, Sissi peeled back a strip of tape from the roll, stretching it out. It made a quiet ripping sound as it came free from the roll, but Odd barely even moved, still snoring peacefully in his fetal position. Sissi was hoping that Odd would remain sleeping while she worked, of course, she was confident that with the element of surprise, she could overpower him even if he did wake up.

Odd was sleeping on his side, his hands pulled in tightly to his body, his fingers curled into fists. This was _exactly _what Sissi wanted, and she quickly reached over to one of his arms, taking him gently by the wrist and pulling his right arm away from his body. She set it down on the bed next to him and watched for three seconds... Odd _still _didn't awaken. She picked up Odd's right arm and began wrapping tape tightly around his fist, until his fingers were trapped within several layers of tape, completely invisible.

Once that was finished, Sissi repeated the process with Odd's left arm, again cautiously checking to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, Sissi wrapped duct tape around Odd's left fist. As soon as she'd made one turn around his fingers, however, he opened his mouth and let out a loud yawn. Sissi dropped both the tape and Odd's arm and stepped back, her hand immediately going to her lips.

_"You're mine anyway, Odd, whether you wake up or not! Just try fighting me off, you'll never..."_

But Odd's mouth closed as quickly as it had opened, and after batting his taped-up right fist through the air a couple of times, he curled back up and resumed his peaceful slumber. With a sigh of relief, Sissi finished taping up Odd's left fist, peeling off the strip and stepping back to survey her work. She smiled at the ingeniousness of what she'd done... though Odd's arms were kept separate from one another, and he would be able to move them around, his fingers were now rendered completely useless, which left him completely susceptible to what Sissi had planned.

Of course, she wasn't quite done taping him up. Ripping off three more strips, she plastered one over Odd's mouth, then two more over the first in an X pattern, gagging him just as he'd done to her. Poetic justice, though Sissi had little knowledge of the significance of the subject. She just wanted to pay Odd back, and pay him back she would.

_"The easy part's over," _said Sissi, tossing the roll of tape onto the bed. _"Now... now the hard part. If he doesn't wake up while I'm doing this, it'll be a miracle..."_

Sissi slowly walked back over to Odd's bed and pulled back the covers from his body. As mentioned before, he was still dressed in his outfit from earlier in the day, purple shirt and pants, leaving his usual nightclothes in his dresser. He'd had an especially rough day of studying, and as soon as he'd returned to his room for the night, he'd gotten right into bed, not worrying about changing, though he had at least removed his socks and shoes before climbing in, stashing them under his bed.

Originally, Sissi had just planned to tie and tickle Odd like he'd done to her, which wouldn't have required her to do what she was about to do to him now. However, as she concocted her plan for revenge, she realized that just reciprocating what he'd done to her would make for pretty lousy revenge. She was Sissi Delmas, the queen of Kadic, and she KNEW that if she was going to make Odd sorry for humiliating her, she would have to pay him back in spades.

That led to Sissi's current plan for revenge. As she stared down at her intended victim, still slumbering peacefully despite the fact that he'd just had his fists wrapped up in tape, and his mouth taped up quite securely, she began to have a few second thoughts...

_"This has NOTHING to do with anything besides revenge! You're doing this because you hate Odd's guts, not because of any other feelings whatsoever!" _

Slowly, Sissi lowered her hands toward Odd's shirt, and began pulling it up and over his head. She was extremely cautious while doing this, knowing that he could wake up at any time. When his bellybutton became exposed, she hesitated briefly, and when he let out a faint moan, she almost thought of stopping entirely... but after a brief moment, she finished the task, pulling off Odd's shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Now, Sissi was _very _hesitant. She stared down at Odd's bare chest for several seconds before turning completely away.

_"No, this is NOTHING like it would be if I took off Ulrich's shirt, this is revenge, plain and simple! C'mon, Sissi, you can do this... and besides, you'll be putting another shirt on him anyway."_

With steeled resolve, Sissi turned back toward Odd and began the next part of her task... which was removing Odd's pants. She slipped them off quickly, which surprised even her, knowing that she'd now be staring at Odd's boxers... and despite _all _this, the boy still hadn't woken up, though the now-underwear-clad boy did give a brief shiver as the cold night air blew in from the slightly cracked window.

"Okay," said Sissi, quickly turning away from Odd and walking over to pick up the outfit that was lying on the bed. "Now... now for the final part."

She picked up the outfit and walked back over to Odd, pulling a pair of red pants and sliding them off the hanger. She knew that Odd, despite sleeping like a rock as she'd taped up his fists and removed his clothes, could still awaken at any time, and she took as much caution in putting the pants on Odd as she did while taking his own pants off. They went on fairly easily, despite being a little bit small, and she smiled, knowing that they'd be an uncomfortably tight fit, even for the skinny Odd.

_"One down, two to go," _said Sissi, picking up one of her skirts next and sliding it on. It went on just as easily as the pants, though, again, it was a little tight. _"Now for the shirt..."_

Sissi reached over and picked up the shirt, a pink crop top with a heart in the middle... exactly like hers. Sissi's favorite shirt.

_"Odd should be GRATEFUL that I'm letting him wear my clothes... hmm, ya know, I'm probably gonna have to burn these after I'm done, but... revenge is revenge. One outfit is a small price to pay for the utter humiliation I'm gonna put him through!"_

With her usual care, Sissi delicately slid the shirt onto Odd, lifting his arms up so that she could fit them through the holes. Once that was done, she set down his arms and admired her work. Odd was now dressed exactly the same as Sissi... and incredibly, was still dozing peacefully in his bed. Sissi couldn't believe her luck, and with only one more task to complete, knew that soon, she'd be ready to awaken Odd herself. She gleefully walked over to Ulrich's bed and picked up the black wig she'd brought with her, designed to exactly match Sissi's hairstyle. Along with the wig was a yellow chinstrap designed to look just like Sissi's headband, that she would use to secure the wig to Odd's head. She walked over to him and placed the wig on top of his head, roughly matting down his spiked blonde and purple hair until the wig fit perfectly, then secured the chinstrap around his head and tightened it in place.

_"One more thing," _thought Sissi, digging through her pockets and pulling out some red lipstick. She climbed up onto the bed and knelt down over Odd, using the lipstick to draw a pair of ruby red lips over the tape that she'd pressed over his mouth. As soon as she finished, his eyes snapped open.

_"W...What the... what's this on my... Sissi?"_

The myriad of strange and confusing sensations synthesized into a feeling of pure shock, and Odd sat up, letting out a loud, muffled yell. He brought his arms up to his face and quickly realized that he couldn't see his fingers... someone had taped his hands into fists. He next noticed that whatever he was wearing felt extremely tight... and looked down into his lap, seeing immediately that he was wearing...

_"Sissi's skirt and pants? That's... not... good..._"

Strong hands looped around Odd from behind, forcing him backward and down, until his head slammed into his pillow. Within moments, Sissi was on top of Odd, her knees pressing hard into his bare stomach, her eyes boring down into his.

"I told you I'd get you... wait, I didn't say that until you'd already left, but... still, you should've known that I'd get you back for what you did to me, Odd!"

"Mmmmmm! MMMMM!!!" Odd brought his hands up immediately to push Sissi away... even without his fingers, he figured that he could still do something to get Sissi off of him, but before he could even touched her, she seized his wrists and smiled, her fingernails digging tightly into his skin. _"Okay, Sissi, you're in BIG trouble now!"_

Odd began thrashing underneath the girl, but that only caused her knees to press even more forcefully into his stomach, and he quickly realized that if he struggled very hard, he wouldn't be able to breathe. He stopped kicking and just stared up at Sissi, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"You shouldn't be mad, I did you a favor, Odd," said Sissi, rolling off of him and gesturing for him to walk over to the mirror positioned against the wall at the back of the room. Slowly, reluctantly, Odd climbed up off of the bed and walked over to the mirror... when he saw what he was wearing, both on his head and on his body, he let out another loud, muffled scream. The wig and the outfit Sissi had placed on him made him look almost exactly like her. "Now you're the second most beautiful girl at Kadic! Besides me, of course."

Horrified, Odd ran over to the door and began working at the doorknob, trying desperately to twist the knob with his taped-up fists. With his fingers rendered useless, he was unable to manipulate the lock, and try as he might, Odd was unable to escape.

"You can try running all you like, but for the next two hours, you're all mine, Odd... so I suggest you do exactly as I say. You can fight me if you want, but that'll just make your punishment even worse... you know I'm trained in Pencak Silat, just like Ulrich and Yumi."

Odd turned from the door and glared at Sissi for several seconds, his taped fists trembling in rage.

_"I... I can't believe Sissi got the jump on me! ...I can't let her humiliate me, but... she's right, I can't leave the room and if I try fighting her... without the use of my fingers, I can't tie HER up, so... I'm... stuck here..."_

"Sit down on the bed, Odd," said Sissi, arrogantly gesturing toward Odd's bed with her left hand. "You already look a LOT like me, but I'm not quite through Sissifying you yet..."

Still glaring angrily at Sissi, Odd reluctantly did as he was told, sitting down on the bed and dangling his legs off the side, his taped fists lying squarely in his lap. Humming softly to herself, Sissi dragged the metal bowl she had filled earlier over to the side of the bed, carrying two large bars of soap with her.

_"What... what's she going to do with that bowl?" _thought Odd, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. _"Wait, that's Kiwi's bowl... she's not gonna make me drink out of that, is she? If she is, why'd she tape up my mouth?"_

Sissi knew that Odd was probably trying to guess what she had in mind. She would let him guess, as she knew Odd would never expect what she had planned next.

"Now, two weeks ago, you mentioned that I had big, stinky feet... obviously, you don't understand the trouble I have to go through to keep my feet squeaky clean! I hold myself to a higher standard of hygiene than YOU do, Odd... I spend ten minutes each morning carefully scrubbing between my toes and making sure my feet are perfectly clean... not that I need to spend that much time, but like I said, I hold myself to a _higher _standard."

Sissi positioned the dish under Odd's feet, and he began to realize what she was going to make him do. He let out a muffled groan, but Sissi simply waited until Odd had dipped his feet into the dish before picking up one of the soaps and lifting his left foot out of the bowl.

"Pee-yoo!" shouted Sissi as she lifted Odd's foot, rapidly scrubbing the bar of soap across his sole. "I'm doing you ANOTHER big favor, so while I'm cleaning your feet, I want you to thank me!"

Of course, the hard scrubbing made it impossible for Odd to say _anything_, even if his lips weren't sealed by three strips of duct tape. He began laughing loudly, which only made Sissi scrub even harder.

_"Just because I'm not JUST going to tickle your feet doesn't mean that there won't be tickling involved... of course, that's just a little bonus on top of the humiliation you're already suffering, Odd! Well, get used to it, because like I said, for the next two hours, you're mine!"_

After several minutes, Sissi switched to washing Odd's other foot, which again, was a very torturous process for the very ticklish Odd. Once Sissi had finished, she slid the bowl back under Odd's bed and used his own purple shirt to dry his feet.

"I keep ten towels in _my _room, because unlike you, I believe in the importance of good hygiene... though I'm sure you won't care if I dry your feet with my shirt, seeing as how it's probably already filthy dirty from you wearing it all day today..."

Sissi's criticism of Odd's hygiene was just another added humiliation to the litany of embarrassment he was already suffering, and he continued glaring at Sissi, all the while mentally berating himself for not seeing this coming.

_"I thought she'd just try to trip me up in the hallway, or maybe dump a bowl of soup on me at lunchtime... I never thought she'd go to this much trouble just to get back at me! And... I can't believe I stayed asleep through all the stuff she was doing, Ulrich and Yumi and Jeremy all say I don't get enough sleep, but... she was taking off my clothes and putting her own clothes on me, and I didn't wake up for THAT? That's it, no more cramming sessions for me, I'd rather flunk all my classes than subject myself to something like THIS again!"_

But it was already too late. Odd was completely as Sissi's mercy, and he knew it. After drying his feet, she dug through her pockets again and pulled out a bottle of dark red nail polish... and Odd knew EXACTLY where it was going.

"Now hold still," said Sissi, giggling as she began painting Odd's toenails. "If I hadn't washed your feet before, this would be completely intolerable, but... now your feet at least smell like they've been washed in the past year. Still stinky, though."

"Mmmph mmm, mmmph! Mmmmmm mmm mmph, mmmph mmmmmmm mmm! _At least I spend my time doing things that actually matter, instead of primping my hair and scrubbing between my toenails and putting people down all the time!"_

"What's that, Odd? You want to thank me AGAIN for sharing my nail polish with you? Well, you're welcome. Not only am I the prettiest girl in school, but I'm also the most generous. Now there, you're all done... aren't your toenails pretty?"

Sissi pushed Odd's legs up with her arm so that he could glance at his newly-painted toenails. He groaned again and gave Sissi an angry glare, which she responded to by giggling and backing away from the bed.

"Okay, now that that's done, you're all Sissified and we're ready to start the photo shoot!"

_"PHOTO SHOOT?" _thought Odd, standing up from the bed with wide, terrified eyes. Sissi had taken a camera out of her pocket, and was standing near Ulrich's bed, a wide smile on her face.

"Just make a sexy pose and I'll take your picture, we'll take about... mm, there's nineteen left on this roll, I guess we'll take nineteen."

_"Are you kidding?" _Odd put his hands on his hips and glared at Sissi, only to have the camera flash right in his face.

"Nice, I LOVE the angry look, even though I'm not angry very often, it looks good, that's one down and eighteen to go!"

_"What do you mean you're not angry very often, you're angry all the time, always yelling at us, putting us down..." _Odd raised his fist and pointed it in Sissi's face, and she took another picture, giving a slight giggle. "Mmmmmmmmmph!"

"Okay, that's enough anger, now strut around the room," said Sissi, twirling one of her fingers around and keeping the camera trained on Odd. "C'mon, you're me now, so ACT like me!"

Odd narrowed his eyes for a moment. Then, he smiled under the tape. Maybe this was _his _chance to exact a little payback...

_"You want me to act like you? Okay, but I don't think you're gonna like it..."_

Odd placed his hands on his hips and began prancing around the room.

"Mmmmph, mmmph mmmph mmm, mmmmph mmm, mmm mmm mmm... _look at me, I'm Sissi, I push everyone around and make life at Kadic totally miserable for everyone, and I'm totally ugly..."_

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Five flashes in rapid succession. In mocking Sissi, Odd had given her exactly what she'd wanted... him strutting around the room. He stopped immediately and turned toward her, clenching his taped fists.

_"All right, Sissi, that DOES it! I don't care if I can't tie you up, I can still take you down!"_

Odd lunged at Sissi, angrily attempting to tackle her into the bed. She sidestepped him, and Odd ended up flat on his face, the wind partially knocked out of him. As he lay groaning in pain on the ground, she knelt down beside him and snapped three more pictures.

"Ahhh, very nice, you're just casually relaxing, just like I would when Daddy takes me out for vacation at the beach! Very, very nice, I'll have to show this one to Ulrich, maybe he'll want to go out with me!"

Odd's eyes widened again, and he sat up, a pleading look on his face.

_"Hey now, Sissi, I didn't tell anyone about what I did to YOU! You can't tell any of my friends about this, this is just between you and me, right? RIGHT??"_

Sissi saw the nervousness on Odd's face, and knelt down beside him, her eyes boring into his own.

"That's right, Odd, everyone in school is going to see these pictures... Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, am I leaving anyone out? I'm not worried about getting into trouble, my daddy RUNS the school, he might yell at me for a while but I'll get over that, but you'll NEVER get over the humiliation of everyone at Kadic seeing you dressed exactly like me!"

Sissi stood over Odd with her hands on her hips, laughing uncontrollably as Odd languished on the floor below. With his hands taped and his fingers useless, he could never get the camera away from Sissi... if she wanted to show those pictures, she'd show them.

_"Oh geez, ultimate humiliation here I come..." _thought Odd, staring down at the floor. _"Even if I COULD beg her to reconsider, she'd never... she'd never give up those pictures... Sissi has a heart of stone!"_

Sissi put the camera back in her pocket, saving the last nine shots on the roll for later... she leaned down and began speaking quietly into Odd's ear.

"I don't... have to show those pictures, you know... but from now on, you have to do everything I say, no matter what. No annoyed groans, no resistance... I still have about an hour and a half to humiliate you, and you're going to take it like the man... or in this case, GIRL, you are. Got it?"

Blackmail... it was a relief to Odd that she wouldn't be GUARANTEED to show the pictures, but... he was still at Sissi's mercy until Ulrich returned. He thought for several seconds, then gave a quiet nod.

"Good!" squealed Sissi, gesturing for Odd to stand up and sat back down on the side of his bed. Once he'd done so, she walked back over to him and knelt down beside his legs, fingers at the ready. "You tickled me for a half-hour... I promised to make you suffer twice as badly as I did, so... an hour of tickle torture it is!"

Before Odd even had the chance to scream, he was laughing uncontrollably as Sissi's fingers traced rapidly across his soles. With her fingernails, the force of the tickling was intensified, and within minutes, Odd had tears rolling down his cheeks. The volume of tears grew so great that after about fifteen minutes, the lips that Sissi had drawn onto Odd's tapegag with lipstick had run almost completely off, staining bright red the bottom of the chinstrap that kept the black wig on top of Odd's head.

"Mmmmmmmmmph! MMM! MMMMMMMMPH MM, MMM! MMMMM!"

"I'm glad to see you're as ticklish as I am, Odd, because this isn't going to stop... you've still got forty-five minutes of suffering to go!"

And it didn't stop... for forty-five minutes, Sissi tickled Odd's feet, not letting up even for a second. The laughter continued the entire time, and soon, Odd had run out of tears, just as Sissi had done when Odd had tickled her. Finally, after an hour, Sissi relented... Odd flopped back onto the bed and for more than a minute, did nothing but try to catch his breath, air wheezing rapidly in and out of his nostrils. Sissi sat down next to him on the bed, watching as his stomach heaved up and down.

"Now you know how _I _felt, Odd Della Robbia," said Sissi, a serious, angry look on her face. Odd said nothing, just continuing to breathe, as Sissi berated him further. "You completely humiliated me! I've never had a more terrible experience in my life... I hope you learned your lesson."

As Odd slowly sat up, Sissi could see a small, white dog emerging from underneath the bed... Kiwi had awakened during the commotion, and suddenly, Sissi's frown turned into a smile. She slid off of the bed and knelt down beside Kiwi, who barked twice as Sissi softly ran her hand across his back.

"You know, for a dumb dog, you're actually kind of cute," said Sissi. By now, Odd had seen Kiwi as well, and he shot Sissi an angry glare.

"Gmmmmmmm!!! _Sissi, that's MY dog, quit fraternizing with him!"_

Sissi ignored Odd's protests and continued petting Kiwi, an idea forming within her head.

"You liked licking my feet two weeks ago, didn't you?" said Sissi, causing Kiwi to let out another loud bark. "I thought so... well look, I brought my twin sister over, and now, you can lick HER feet! How would you like that?"

Immediately, Kiwi took Sissi's suggestion, lapping at Odd's feet with his tongue. Odd immediately broke out into hysterical laughter, flopping back down onto the bed and rolling back and forth. Kiwi followed Odd's feet, licking them even as he moved back and forth on the bed, barking happily the entire time. Sissi too began laughing, giggling and rolling back and forth on the floor, struggling to contain her jubilation.

_"It just keeps getting better and better!" _thought Sissi, wiping away the tears starting to form in her own eyes. _"And I guess this counts as getting his dog too, since, you know, Kiwi's having to lick Della Robbia's nasty feet... I bet that dumb dog doesn't even know who he's licking!"_

For fifteen minutes, Sissi allowed Kiwi to lap his tongue across Odd's soles. Finally, she separated the two, and lifted Odd's legs back up onto the bed. Odd was again breathing rapidly through his nose, and was again glaring up at Sissi.

_"NOW are you gonna get out of here?" _thought Odd, pouting as Sissi stood over him.

"Ulrich's coming back any time now, so... I guess I'd better go. I've got a nice set of pictures to develop, and I'm sure Ulrich's going to be happy to see me waiting for him when he gets back."

"Mmmmph... MMMM!?"

Odd immediately stood up from his bed and got up in Sissi's face, staring her right in the eyes.

_"But... you said..."_

"Oh, I know I told you I wouldn't show these pictures if you did what I said, but... it's not like you can stop me."

With a loud giggle, Sissi began walking toward the door. Odd followed her, tapping her hard on the shoulder with his left fist.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!!! _You can't just... leave me like this! Not with your clothes on! Don't you want them back?"_

"You can keep my clothes, by the way... I don't want 'em anymore, not after you've had them on for so long. Oh, so you don't follow me..."

Sissi gave Odd a hard shove, causing him to land back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. She quickly walked over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open, glancing back at Odd, who was still lying on the bed.

"Seeya later, Sissi!" she shouted, immediately giggling at the irony of her farewell. _"And now my revenge is totally complete! Odd is completely, utterly humiliated!"_

Odd sat up, knowing that by the time he reached his door, Sissi would be outside and his door would be re-locked, trapping him until Ulrich arrived. Ulrich would find a locked door, but would easily be able to pick the lock... and once Ulrich entered, the second phase of Odd's ultimate humiliation would begin. Ulrich seeing him in Sissi's clothes... likely fetching Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita to see him as well before even bothering to untape his hands. And after that... Sissi's pictures of him in her clothes would be distributed throughout the school. He'd be the laughing stock of Kadic...

He couldn't let that happen. He'd already been humiliated by Sissi, he didn't need the whole school joining in on the fun. As pathetic as he felt, he knew he'd have to get even more pathetic to save his reputation. He got up off of the bed and walked over to Sissi... then, he knelt down in front of her and put his taped hands together in front of his chest, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Sissi was stunned. Her own eyes widened, and she looked down at Odd, her smile growing rapidly.

"Is that... is that what I think it is? Odd Della Robbia, begging for mercy?"

Swallowing what pride he had left, Odd gulped, and then... gave a meek nod.

_"Sissi... if you... can find it in your heart not to do what I think you're going to do..."_

Sissi just stared down at Odd for several more seconds.

_"Honestly, Odd, you're so, so pathetic."_

O-O-O

It had been a long night of studying in the library, and only the fact that he was studying with Yumi served to alleviate the tedium of the night. Now, Ulrich Stern just wanted to relax. He opened the door to his room, and stepped inside.

Odd was sitting on his bed, dressed in his red and yellow nightclothes, his hands lying motionless in his lap, the fingers of his right hand freely drumming away at his knee.

"Hey, Odd... I thought you'd be sleeping by now," said Ulrich, walking over to his own bed and removing his tennis shoes. "Have a nightmare or something?"

"I guess you could say that..." Odd replied, a smirk on his face. _"Though it could've been a LOT worse if Sissi hadn't untaped my hands so I could put my clothes back on..."_

In his left hand, Odd held the roll of film that had been in Sissi's camera. She'd given it to him without a word just before she left. Odd's begging had done the job... but at least he knew there would be no further damage to his pride. He HAD learned a valuable lesson... Elisabeth Delmas' claim to being the prettiest girl at Kadic might just be her own opinion, but she could claim _one _dubious honor... she was the undisputed champion of revenge, and Odd would never forget it.

"Hey Odd, what's that you've got in your hand? It looks like a roll of film," said Ulrich, sitting down at the side of his bed. "Anything interesting on it?"

"Oh, uh... just my project for photography class," Odd lied, concealing the roll deep within his fist. "Ten pictures of Sissi... she's such a glory hound, she agreed to pose for me, even after I shot that humiliating short film of her a few weeks back."

"Wow, are you SURE you wanna submit that for your project? I thought you _didn't _wanna flunk photography class," joked Ulrich, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, well she _guaranteed _that I'd get an A, even if I took one picture of her 'flawless face'," said Odd, also beginning to laugh as well. Finally, he could no longer contain himself, and broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Ulrich did the same, and the two spent the next fifteen seconds laughing... Ulrich about Sissi, and Odd about Sissi as well... though he knew that it could very well have become something a lot worse. _"At least we're laughing about Sissi, and not about me... although I will admit, part of me almost... enjoyed what Sissi was doing. I mean, she is kind of cute, and to have her paying THAT much attention to me, I mean... was almost... kind of nice... actually..."_

Odd stopped laughing for a brief moment. Then, he began laughing again.

_"Nah," _thought Odd, holding his arms around his stomach as he again went into uncontrollable fits of laughter. _"That's just silly."_

O-O-O

Back in her own dorm room, Sissi tossed the outfit she'd forced Odd to wear into the corner, silently reminding herself that she'd have to put that particular outfit through the wash at least three times. She tossed her black wig and chinstrap into the closet, then set her lipstick and nail polish on the dresser near the back of the room.

She changed into her nightgown, the same nightgown she'd worn the night Odd had tickled _her_, and slid beneath the sheets of her bed, smiling to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. Odd would always think he owed her for not distributing those pictures of him and leaving him in Sissi's clothes for Ulrich to find, but... Sissi knew better. She'd planned out from the start to make Odd think that she was going to leave him, then at the last moment, would free his hands and give him the film containing the pictures.

Her plan had gone perfect, BETTER than perfect, Sissi never expected Odd to actually get down on his knees and beg her for mercy. If she'd have been able to take a picture of that, she would have... though she knew that Odd would've gotten THAT picture back too.

_"If I ever do that to him again, I'll bring a Polaroid..." _thought Sissi, closing her eyes and giggling. She'd had fun humiliating Odd... but was it _because _she was humiliating him? Or was it something else? Was it that she'd briefly seen Odd in his boxers? Was that fun too? Or that she actually enjoyed playing with him, that it reminded her of the games of 'cops and robbers' she played with her friends as a little girl? And for a brief moment, when she glanced into Odd's eyes, was he actually... enjoying it too? Her soft hands on his skin, gently rubbing his feet, her fingernails scraping across them, not painful, but...

_"Nah," _thought Sissi, pulling the sheets of her bed closer to her body as she drifted off into peaceful slumber. _"That's just silly."_

**THE END**


End file.
